Other random fanfics
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Some random fanfics including Avengers, Merlin and etc. The summaries of each one will be above each fanfic
1. Merlin

**Merlin/Thor with mentions of Transformers. Vampirella takes Taryn and Rachel to Camelot. Loki, Thor and a blonde haired girl Vampirella doesn't know tag along.  
**

**Vampirella's POV**

* * *

Loki was talking to some blonde haired girl I've never met before. She looks scarily like Thor. Oh my God I hope I'm an auntie! That would just be epic, right? So I was about to leave for Camelot with Taryn and Rachel. I finally got to fix my time machine. Well, when I say I fixed it, I made Perceptor fix it for me.

"Hey Vampirella! Where are you off to?" Loki asked.

"Oh, Camelot. I plan to find the prince and bug the hell out of him."

Loki nodded. "So you're magic, and yet you go to a place where magic is banned. Makes perfect sense."

"I know right. I'm going with Taryn and Rachel but you and Thor can come too. I mean that's bound to be interesting."

Loki hesitated, wondering whether to come or not. Taking a risk was perfectly fine to Loki, but taking a risk when I was around... "Hmm, OK. But can Torun come too?"

"Torun?" I asked. I assumed that was the blonde haired girl.

"Thor's daughter." So I **am **an auntie! Awesome!

"OK then. As the organics would say, there's no time like the present."

"She says, about to travel back in time."

* * *

The ride was pretty bumpy. There were still traces of cornflakes stuck in the controls. What was it it reminded me off? Ah, I remember. The T.A.R.D.I.S. The Iron Ferret is usually a smooth ride, but right now it was like traveling with the Doctor.

"Wow what's up with this?" Rachel asked.

"Cornflake incident." I told her.

Taryn smiled. "Again?"

We landed. It was a pretty rough landing and it was pretty hard to stay stood.

I stepped out and looked around. Well, we managed the right location. But was it the right time? I don't think the next thing I said was really wise, come to think of it. "Well...we're not dead."

"State your name and business here." Said a knight with his sword drawn and pointing at me. Why did they always point their stords at me? What did I do? Apart from try to destroy worlds and take over Cybertron. But who hasn't? Right?

"Oh, I'm Spartacus." I said. Then I pointed to each of my friends in turn. "This is Spartacus, this is Spartacus, that's Spartacus, Spartacus and my friend...erm...Spartacus."

The knight was pretty attractive. He had long, brown hair and a charming yet cheeky smile. His accent...well, I couldn't figure it out. It was nice though.

"Really, who are you?"

I went all flirty. "Who are _you_, my fair knight?"

"I am Sir Gwaine."

"I'm Agent Kremylovskaya." I lied. I wasn't about to give my real name, that wouldn't be believable. "This is Rachel, Taryn, Loki, Thor and Torun." Thor and Loki were Viking Gods, so these wouldn't know them...I hoped.

"And how did you get here?"

Perfect. "Well, when two people love each other very very much-"

"Please ignore my friend." Loki interrupted. "She suffered from a bang on the head. We seek an audience with the king."

The knight hesitated. "Right this way."

Ah. Loki an his powers of persuasion. He could convince us all that the Earth was a hexagon if he was bored. In fact, he should go on QI.

So anyway, we followed. A bang on the head? Well, it wasn't a lie. I even had hallucinations. But they were boring like I keep seeing things move. Why can't it be someone really nice like Herr Tightjeans standing above me or something? Why were my hallucinations so boring? Anyway I'm going off topic again.

* * *

"You have visitors my king." This wasn't right. He was way too young to be Uther. Unless...oh gods, was Uther dead? Then that meant...

"Yes, we have important matters to discuss." Loki said.

The king waited. "Yes?"

'_I didn't expect to get this far'_ I read Loki's mind.

"We have spotted sorcerers, my king. In the forest." Rachel took over.

"Go on." The king urged her.

Taryn's turn. "We saw a creature, resembling a giant, stealth hamster with rabies." Aww she remembered my made up creature.

The king nodded. "I see. And can you show us where you saw said creature?" Rachel nodded. "Very well." He turned to a group of knights near him. "Gather the horses, we leave at dawn."

This was bound to be interesting. But now for the small matter of the imaginary mythical creature.

* * *

Haha horse riding is fun! Or as some organics say, horseback riding.

"Agent whatever. You remember the way, don't you?" Rachel asked. Grrr!

I nodded, gritting my teeth. "Sure."

"So, Agent thingy, lead the way!" Said another knight. He had no sleeves which is kinda besides the point. He was muscly, and if I had to guess, I'd have said it was Sir Percival.

So I lead them aimlessly to the perfect place to fake a mythical creature. I needed an open space but with no witnesses. Somewhere...near the Iron Ferret. Yes! That's perfect! That way, if they start to suspect, we can just leave.

"This way."

* * *

"So, Agent name we can't pronounce, where is this mythical creature?" Asked the king.

I so wanted to know his name, but I could hardly ask. That would probably be disrespectful or something. I mean, this must be Arthur, but what if it wasn't? That would be embarrassing if I got the wrong name.

"I'm pretty sure it was...yes, it was here." I stopped suddenly, putting on what I thought was a pretty good act.

I was Torun lean over to Thor and Loki, and then they laughed. "Scared are you, _Agent_?" Loki teased, putting the emphasis on _Agent._ I thought it was a good act.

"It will be OK, we will not let it harm you." Sir Gwaine reassured me. Haha, it was working!

**CRASH!**

**BANG!**

**WALLOP!**

I froze. Well, fake froze.

"It's here." Said Taryn.

Rachel also froze. I think they were getting the idea.

Loki was shaking, Thor was looking a little paranoid and Torun was just still. Aww, my friends were good actors.

We watched as the knights drew their swords.

I made the _sound effects _by using P over M to snap some twigs and move some things around pretty noisily. I then used my stolen holoprojector unit to project a giant hamster with rabies. What Prowl doesn't know...

"Wow, you weren't exaggerating." Said Gwaine, looking up.

We just smiled, as we jumped off the horses, and backed away slowly towards the Iron Ferret.

* * *

"So." Said Rachel, sitting down. "That was completely pointless."

"Why did we do that?" Taryn asked.

I paused. "I have no idea."

"So who was the king?" Thor asked.

"I have no idea, I didn't hear his name."

He paused. "Why didn't you read his mind?"

Why didn't I read his mind?


	2. Torun

**Transformers/Thor/The Next Avengers**

**Vampirella and Torun meet. Vampirella knows that Torun is Asgardian, and Torun knows that Vampirella is Cybertronian, but they don't know each other know. Torun is trying to keep her secret, and Vampirella can't reveal her's.**

* * *

Vampirella was in maths when a new student came. She had long, blonde hair. The teacher introduced her as Torun, and immediately the other students teacher told her to sit next to Vampirella.

"Hello."

The girl turned, slightly shocked that a student would actually talk to her, never mind the new leader of the Elite Guard. "Oh, hello."

"Torun, cool name, sounds almost Asgardian."

"You know of Asgard?"

Vampirella nodded. "I like Norse Mythology."

Torun nodded, and turned back to her work. "I'm Saff, by the way."

"Nice name."

"Thanks."

At the end of the lesson, the school _microwave _rang. The bleep. It was a stupid _bell. _It was really quiet.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Vampirella met Taryn and were both leaving when they saw Torun walking on her own.

"Hey Torun!" Vampirella yelled.

She turned. "Oh, Saff. Hello."

"Saff! Remember Merlin starts in two weeks." Rachel said, running up to them.

"It does? Wahoo!" Vampirella cheered.

Torun looked confused, but didn't say anything.

"She's going to go all insane about Gwaine now isn't she?" Taryn asked, knowing all too well that she will.

Vampirella nodded. "Yes. Yes I will. Coz the thing about Gwaine, is that he burned his sock...It's like the thing about space, is it's black. And the thing about black holes, is they're black. So how are you supposed to see them?" Any time she could say a Red Dwarf quote, she will.

"I need to go." Said Torun. "I'll see you in lesson tomorrow?"

"Go where?" Vampirella asked, pausing. "Asgard?"

Torun froze. "W-What? How...How could you possibly..."

"Torun, daughter of Thor. I know. I'm-" Vampirella began.

"The leader of the Elite Guard, I know, it is your job to know people." Torun finished.

"You know. Of course you know. I swear everyone fragging knows!"

Taryn laughed. "You are the worst spy ever."

Vampirella nodded. "This is true."

* * *

"Loki! Why have I never met your niece until now?!" Vampirella asked.

Loki did a double take. "Torun?"

"Uncle Loki!"

Loki bent down for a hug. "Wow it has certainly been a while."

"Yes. Yes it has."

Loki turned to Vampirella. "You have never met because we were once separated. We lost each other and...how do you two know each other now?"

"I go to her school."

"It's amazing. Lots of amazing stuff happens in Bolsover, but nobody ever gets to hear about it."

The door opened and in walked Thor.

"Father!"

"Torun?" The two hugged.

"She's goes to my school!" Vampirella shouted like a weirdo.

Thor nodded, as if Vampirella was a three year old. "OK."

"Torun, how did you know I was Cybertronian? Let alone Elite Guard leader."

"Is it not obvious?" She asked.

Vampirella shook her head. "No! At least I hope not. It had better not be. Is it?"

Everyone else nodded.

Taryn smiled. "Like I said, you're the worst spy ever."

* * *

**This idea came to me when I was bored in maths. **

**Now for something really important**

**Anyone seen the Wheeto's "Moustache" advert?**

**Anyone?  
**

**If you haven't, look it up**

**You know the boy?**

**I KNOW HIM!**


	3. Speed of Sound

**Transformers (Humanised)/Sonic**

**If someone like Vampirella sees a blue plane with a white stripe, of course she will follow it...**

* * *

The seekers were out flying when they saw a plane doing strange manoeuvres. They followed. It was blue with some sort of white stripe on the side, meaning Vampirella took an instant liking to it. There was some writing on the side. As they got closer, they were able to read it...Sonic.

They continued following the plane until it landed.

"Ha he's a hedgehog." Vampirella came out with, as the seekers landed beside it.

Skywarp sighed. "You don't say."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The small, blue hedgehog asked.

"No we've never met...And you look nothing like Shadow." Vampirella folded her arms.

The hedgehog look confused.

Blitzwing sighed. "In their defence, it's always either dark or misty."

"Well OK, but when it's not! They're two completely different colours!"

"Please ignore my arguing brother and sister." Skywarp said.

The hedgehog laughed. "Well I'm Sonic, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Skywarp. This is Blitzwing and Vampirella." Of course Skywarp knew who this was, but he wasn't about to make it obvious. Even though Vampirella and Blitzwing already had.

Vampirella was about to say something when they were interrupted by a bang. Then screams.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Said Vampirella, before flying off with her flier brothers to investigate the noise, leaving behind a completely confused Sonic.

* * *

There was an explosion. How? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Shadow the Hedgehog was holding onto a broken pipe for dear life. It was a long way down. When he saw a dark figure coming closer to him, he didn't know whether to be scared or relieved.

"Shadow! Hold on!"

Funnily enough, he had the same idea. Shadow chose scared. He had heard a lot about this femme.

Then it dawned on him. "How do you know my name?!"

"I'll explain later!" She reached out her servo. "Grab my servo!"

"Servo?!"

"Hand!"

"But it's bandaged!"

"I know!"

"I'll hurt you!" Shadow had no idea why he cared, but he did.

"No you won't!"

Shadow was beginning to loose grip. He grabbed Vampirella's servo. She winced, but pulled the Mobian up nevertheless.

"I told you I'd hurt you!"

Vampirella began to walk away. "You're welcome."

Shadow tried to walk forward, but found his leg nearly gave way. "Ah, wait!" He couldn't put weight on it.

Vampirella stopped, but didn't turn round. "What?"

"I-I can't ah-"

She turned and, using her medical expertise, noticed his right leg was broken. She also noticed the building they were in was about to collapse in on itself. They didn't have much time.

"OK let me help." Before Shadow could say anything, Vampirella transformed into her fighter mode, picked up the Mobian and skated out of the building, nearly falling into Blitzwing. "Woah sorry!"

"Nein problem. But ve may have just made ein enemy." Blitzwing said, pointing to someone with hilarious red facial hair.

They all grabbed onto Skywarp as he transwarped back to Cybertron.

* * *

"OK you can relax now. I'll get a better medic than me to do something about your leg. But in the meantime, make yourself at home." Vampirella said with a friendly smile.

"You said you'd tell me how you know my name." Shadow stated simply.

Vampirella nodded. "I work in Intel, it's my job to know people." Well that was a lie, but Shadow seemed to believe it as he gave a satisfied nod.

"I see. Why did you save me?"

"Because you're awesome!"

Knockout laughed, walking into med bay to meet Vampirella and Shadow. "Don't go scaring our guest."

"_I couldn't if I tried._" Vampirella sang back at him.

Shadow laughed. Well, this is all going to be very interesting...


	4. Captured

**Transformers/Doctor Who**

**Stargate own the Wraith**

* * *

"Well well." Their capturer looked at the prisoners one by one. "Daleks."

Vampirella looked genuinely annoyed. "Hey!"

The capturer tilted his head. "Aww, jealous?"

"Yeah! Actually! Since when do you give a frag about Daleks?"

"I don't, but locking you and your friend up with two of them has got to be somewhat amusing."

Vampirella paused, before covering the area around her eyes. "Mwuahaha no-one can see past my secret identity!"

Shockwave was sat in the corner, wanting nothing more than for this to be all over.

The capturer paused. "OK then."

The Daleks were completely confused at this point.

"Oh and we'll tell you nothing. I hear that's what people usually say at this point."

"Oh mark my words, we will make you sing."

Vampirella looked directly into the capturer's eyes, and he looked back at her's.

Shockwave sighed, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"_Oh Christmas Tree, oh Christmas Tree, you really come from Germany!_" She then nodded. "It's true! 100% accurate!"

"We will find out what we wish to know by the end of the day. That, my friend, is 100% accurate." The capturer mocked.

"No no you need to put the emphasis on **_rat_**."

Their capturer left.

Vampirella turned to Shockwave. "He didn't even tell us what he wants to know!"

Shockwave smiled, however he was still terrified.

One Dalek turned to him. "WE WILL ESCAPE!"

That sounded almost like...reassurance?

Shockwave looked up at the Dalek who just spoke. "You have some sort of plan?"

Before the Dalek could reply, a guard approached them.

"Hello, is it me you're looking for?" Vampirella asked, with open arms.

The spy laughed. He must admit, Vampirella makes anything seem fun.

"Our leader wishes to see you."

The vampire grinned. "Well then, take me to your leader."

* * *

Their leader span round on a swivel chair. Their capturers looked human, but they couldn't tell what they actually were. They had never seen them before.

"Welcome, we've been expecting you." Vampirella put her servos together.

"Tell me, what brings you here?" He asked. Everyone they had seen so far had red and gold cloaks.

Vampirella hesitated. "Erm, we don't know where _here_ is."

The leader opened his arms, proudly. "Why this is none other than Gallifrey."

Vampirella was glad she was the only one there, or the Daleks would have gone berserk.

"I poked a poisonous spider and I might die." Vampirella came out with, sounding strangely cheerful.

"We were warned about your random outbursts-"

"That's not random. That's perfectly normal. Zebra. Now that's random."

The Time Lord did not like to be interrupted. "Your time machine is almost identical to that of a Time Lord's design apart from the Chameleon Circuit appears to be stuck on some sort of iron ferret."

"Oh that's deliberate. I call it...the Iron Ferret."

"How did you copy the design?"

"I didn't! It was a Christmas present."

"From whom?"

"A person."

"And what is this person's name?"

"Something."

"Cybertronian?"

"No, that's a stupid name."

"You know what I mean!"

"I already said I'm not telling you anything...apart from all that stuff I just told you."

* * *

Shockwave was still in the corner, and the Daleks stayed silent the entire time, when Vampirella was shoved back into the cell. Shockwave immediately stood up.

"Are you OK?"

Vampirella nodded, and then paused, before saying "I told them I might die from a spider bite. CURSE ME AND MY RANDOM POKING OBSESSIONS!"

"Is that all you told them?"

"No I also told them that I call my time machine the Iron Ferret coz it looks like an iron ferret."

"YOU HAVE A TIME MACHINE?!" One of the Daleks asked.

Vampirella nodded. "Yes...The Iron Ferret."

"THEY WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR TIME MACHINE?!" Asked the other, the same one who spoke to Shockwave earlier.

"Well it is a Time Lord design. Many have tried to replicate it but Perceptor was the only non-Time Lord to ever make it work."

"So your cousin created the time machine." Said one of the guards. "I'm sure our leader will be happy to know." He left in search of the Time Lord President.

"THAT IS NOT A GOOD LOOK, THAT ONLY SUITS VAMPIRES!" Vampirella shouted after the guard.

When she was sure he was gone, she turned back to the Daleks. "Are your weapons working?"

"WHY DO YOU THINK WE ARE STILL HERE?!"

"Yeah V and they're not exterminated us!" Shockwave pointed out.

"Why are your weapons down?" She asked.

The Daleks paused.

"WE DO NOT KNOW!"

"There must be some sort of energy dampener here...and now I have a plan which would have been handy much earlier."

Shockwave stood. "What plan?"

"You know how I'm a shape-shifter?"

* * *

"All we need to do" Said Vampirella. "is wait for a guard or someone."

"HAVE YOU EVER ATTEMPTED THIS BEFORE?" Vampirella shook her head. "THEN HOW CAN YOU BE SURE THIS WILL WORK?"

"Trust me!"

"WE ARE ENEMIES!"

Vampirella sighed. "I know! Everyone's our enemies! But the Time Lords are both our enemies!"

"And besides," Shockwave added. "stranger things have happened."

When the guards returned, Vampirella speedily put her arm through the bars.

"Remove your arm before I snap it off!"

"Big talk." Vampirella used her shapeshifting abilities to change shape into a Wraith. Shapeshifting came naturally, just likeany Cybertronian's transformations, so the energy dampener would have no effect.

She began to suck the life out of the guard.

She stopped, however, just before death. "Now. Give us the keys and I'll reverse it."

Shakily, the guard shakily unlocked the cell.

"Guess what? I lied." Vampirella, Shockwave and the Daleks made for their escape.

* * *

"That was...impressive." Said Shockwave, strangely keeping his distance.

She smiled. "Thanks...hey are you OK?"

Shockwave nodded slowly. "Fine."

"Something's bothering you."

"It's fine."

Vampirella put her servos on Shockwave's shoulders, but he flinched.

She immediately removes her servos.

"Is that the problem?"

Shockwave looked away. "I-I know it happened ages ago, but..."

"I understand."

Everyone knew Vampirella was a shape-shifter, but they didn't know she would possess their powers and abilities while in that form.

Shockwave was once nearly offlined by a Wraith, their friend Todd revived him, so whenever Wraiths were around, he was pretty spooked.

"I'm sorry you didn't do anything I just-"

Vampirella hugged her friend. "It's OK."


	5. Of Ninjas and Pizza

**I have no idea what to write or where this is going. I'm also in the middle of a party and I'm drinking pear vodka. I can't promise this will make sense.**

**Transformers Humanised/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

* * *

It was dark and damp. Perfect time to sneak up to the surface. Not that anyone would notice, of course. People would probably think it was some weirdo dressing up for Halloween early. He was doing so well do avoid the handful of people who were stupid to be out at this time and during this weather. He was about to go back underground, but there was a girl with black messy hair wearing a black and yellow shirt with some white lines in the corner resembling a badly drawn owl. He couldn't go under with this girl watching. He decided to wait until she left, but she didn't.

She approached. He took a step back.

"Do you really think eye masks would make them not look like turtles? It's like that stupid super-hero wannabe Green Lantern guy or Batman's sidekick. Not that they're turtles, but you know what I mean."

Was she talking to him? "Erm, excuse me?"

"Ah, sorry, I'm Vampirella. You won't know the name, I'm a trained ninja person."

_'A trained ninja person?'_ Thought the rat. _'She doesn't sound like one'_ "I see. Who taught you?"

"Master Yoketron. I'm Cybertronian, although I don't look it. I'm Megatron's youngest creation, a sort of failed experiment. I hope you're who I think you are otherwise I'm making myself look like a complete goit."

"Why? Who do you think I am?"

"I'm hoping you are Master Splinter but if not then I can only apologize."

"No, I am."

"Brill."

* * *

"Master Splinter! What took you?" Asked a turtle with a red eye mask. Vampirella had a toy of this one, Raphael.

The next one to speak was Michelangelo. "Do you have the pizza?"

Vampirella entered behind the rat. "I have the pizza, and a guest."

"I'm the guest." Vampirella clarified. "Not the pizza."

Master Splinter sighed. "Thank you for clearing that up."

Vampirella noticed there were only three turtles. "Where's Leonardo?"

"He's doing some training." Michelangelo told her.

"Wait." Said Raphael. "How do you know our names?"

"Huh? Oh it's my job to know." Her excuse for everything. "Do I get pizza?"

"You came here for a reason?" The rat asked.

Vampirella nodded. "Yes. My leader was being annoying so I went to the ninja place with my cousins who are also ninjas and our friend who's beaten us all by completely mastering P over M."

"P over M?" Donatello asked.

"I think you'd call it mind over matter. I mean I can do it partly but it doesn't always work out. Anyway, we started talking about other ninjas and how they were so much more focused that us. Anyway we recently gained some more enemies called the Foot Clan? The leader of which is shredder, apparently you know them."_  
_

"Know them?" Michelangelo repeated. "They're our archenemies!"

"Good so you know them quite well. Anyway I was out doing important Elite Guard stuff" Vampirella speak for watching football in Sheffield. "and I was attacked by them but I managed to fight them off and escape-"

"You fought them off?" Asked Raphael. "How many were there?"

Vampirella thought about this. "About 10, 15. There were quite a few."

"And you fought them off? Alone?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it was easy really. So I escaped them and I was about to phone Intel when I saw you." She said, waving a hand to Splinter. "I heard you knew them but I wasn't too sure. I'm hoping you know enough about them to help."

"We will tell you all we know." Said Master Splinter.

* * *

"Raphael taught these two dudes some Ninjitsu." Michelangelo explained.

Vampirella tilted her head. "Ninjitsu?"

"How can you be a ninja and not know that?" He asked.

"We have different words. I assume it's like our Circuitsu. Anyway carry on."

Michelangelo continued. "We don't know what happened then but they became involved with the Foot."

"They became the most feared Clan of assassins." Leonardo added. "They set up a base somewhere near. I ended up joining the Foot to help with a security problem. This was before we found out how powerful they really were."

Vampirella nodded, trying to memorise all of this. "So this was before they went all ninja on your ass?" She had waited ages to use that in context. "They sound very much like the Hand from the Daredevils comic."

Michelangelo took a slice of pizza. "I don't know what that is." He then offered the vampire some pizza. "Pizza?"

"Oh please." Vampirella took a slice. "Thanks. So anyway, the Hand, erm I mean the Foot."

* * *

Vampirella was chilling out with Michelangelo, eating pizza and watching TV, when her phone rang.

"I get signal here?" She answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"V where are you?!"_

"Somewhere underground, why?"

_"We need your help!"_ It was Jazz. _"We're under attack but we have no idea who it is!"_

Vampirella paused. "You mean we have **more** enemies?!"

_"Apparently so!"_

She turned to the mutant turtle sat beside her. "I'm sorry I'm needed."

* * *

"Where were you?!" Mirage asked.

Vampirella paused. "Underground somewhere with the ninja turtles and Master Splinter."

* * *

**Sorry I got distracted towards the end. A friend was attacked and was bleeding from his head, the police guy was gorgeous**


	6. Accidental Time Travel

**Transformers/Horrible Histories/Warehouse 13**

**I don't own ****Alice's mirror. ****Neither do I own the historical figures I am about to meet**

**If I did I'd be famous**

* * *

I was out, alone, in the dark, in the middle of Bolsover. Not really using my common sense there, but then again, I have none. It was about 11:30pm. I saw a flash of green light and just had to check it out. There were three, rather attractive, men unconscious on the floor. Strange clothing. One had King Charles Spaniel hair.

One of them woke up. He had a dark red coat that I so want! It may be dark but Bolsover is plagued with streetlights.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

He looked up, a little dazed. "Was? Ich...verstehen nicht."

I turned to the confused, evidently German, man. "Ich bin traurig. Mein Deutsch ist nicht so toll. Wie gehts?" I had to work with the GCSE German I had been taught. We'd been taught plenty of words and spelling but not nearly enough actual sentences or pronunciations.

"Ich bin verwirrt." I think that meant he was confused. I wasn't sure. "Wo bin ich?"

I sighed. "Bolsover?"

The one with King Charles Spaniel hair then came round. "Uh that must have been some party."

"Oh sweet English! Are _**you **_OK?"

This one looked just as dazed. "Erm, yes. I am fine." Wow he sounded posh. "Where are we?"

"Bolsover. Do you know it?"

He nodded, a smile appearing on his face. "I do believe my father came here once."

I smiled also, glad that someone posh like him heard of a small town like this. "I always get hyper and exited coz a Stuart King came here. I mean OK we have a pub named after Cromwell but that's just one downside to this place."

"You do?"

I nodded, and pointed across the road. "There's even his face on a board. The people who run that pub are such Puritans, I went in dressed as a Cavalier once. Not that I have Cavalier styled clothing or anything."

The man I was talking to paused. The third man woke from unconsciousness. "Oh, hello."

It would have been a whole lot easier if they all woke up at the same time. "Hi, are you OK? You're in Bolsover."

"Erm...what? Yes I am fine..."

"I should have asked this ages ago, what are your names?"

"I'm Dick Turpin, nice to meet you."

Dick Turpin? Highwayman? Time travel! That would explain the green flash. I know M.E.C.H. have been testing out their new **stolen **time travel technology.

What he said next completely explained the King Charles Spaniel hair. "And I'm Charles, it's a pleasure meeting you."

Flirt. I turned to the German one, secretly hoping it was someone like George I. "Wie heisst du?"

"Georg Ludwig."

THAT'S HIM! Which one died on the loo, exactly? First or second? I know George II was found on the floor after drinking hot chocolate. Ha, George II liked hot chocolate.

"From Hanover?" I just wanted to be sure.

"Ja!"

I then paused. "OK I'm about to do something that might make me look like a complete weirdo, but then again, I am a completely weirdo, so there you go."

I opened up a comm link. :: Jazzy! Jazzy! Jazzy! Did you see that green flash? ::

:: Up in Bolsover? Yeah. ::

:: I know what it was! Time travel! No doubt a failed M.E.C.H. experiment. I told a Stuart King we have a pub named after Cromwell. ::

My ninja cousin paused. :: Which Stuart King? ::

:: Charles II! Oh and I need Blitz. He speaks better German than me. :: Well duh.

:: I won't even ask. ::

I then looked back at the three famous historical figures. "OK I can explain everything if you'd come with me."

* * *

We walked through the corridors to the main room, where we were met by Shockwave.

"V, and friends, hi."

I smiled. "Hi."

"Taryn rang me. Told me to whack you over the head if you said 'my tongue hurts' one more time."

I laughed. "Oh yeah I've been bugging her with that all day."

I noticed the three historical figures were pretty amazed with all our technology. Charles II, however, was just staring at the mirror...wait...

That wasn't our mirror.

"Shockwave."

He must have known something was wrong because I have never used his full name before. Ever.

"Yes?"

I pointed at the mirror. "Who's is that?"

"I-I never noticed...that's not ours."

Charles II moved closer to the mirror. "There's writing."

Both George I and Dick Turpin joined the Stuart King.

A thought then came across my mind as I suddenly recognised the mirror. "MOVE BACK!"

It was too late. The lights went off.

We heard childish giggling. Scrap!

"What just happened?"

"I don't know."

"What was that?"

I stole one of Dick Turpin's pistols and pointed it at the Hanoverian. "Now THAT was a fatal mistake."

"Woah what?" Charles took a step back. "What are you doing?"

I explained, without moving the pistol. "That mirror belongs to a creep called Alice. How her mirror got in our base I have no fraggin' idea. But." I said, optics fixed on _Alice's _eyes. "get the hell out of him!"

"Sure thing."

Me and Shockwave took a step back, Charles and Dick Turpin following. "You dare!"

"You just told me to-"

I pointed at the mirror. She, still in George's body, shook her head. "I don't think so." She then moved like lightening, grabbing hold of the highwayman's other pistol.

"Stop that!"

I smirked. "You know that's not gonna do anything against us, right?"

She nodded. "Oh I know." She moved the pistol...towards the highwayman.

"You wouldn't." At least I hoped she wouldn't. "You can't change history."

She tilted her head. "Oh, that's right. He can't die now, he is hanged."

The highwayman froze. "I-I what?"

I growled. "How did you get so good at history?!"

"And your Stuart friend here dies of a stroke, am I right?"

I had enough. No-one should know how they're going to die. I shot _Alice's _arm, forgetting for a moment it was actually the Georgian king I was harming. "If I were you I'd leave now coz I can make it a whole lot worse than that!"

She didn't leave. I wasn't expecting her to.

**Bang!**

She shot. I did, however, managed to run in front of the bullet just in time, pushing the highwayman out of the way. The bullet did no damage to me, it just bounced off my metal. I knew that'd happen, don't worry. I'm not the kind of femme who'd give up my life for someone else. I mean...come on.

I aimed my stolen pistol at _Alice _once again. "Since we've already revealed everyone else's, you should know that this particular monarch died during his sixth trip to Hanover. You know we can fake that death easily. I can kill you now."

"No but you wouldn't. These three historical figures mean too much to you. The way you complained in history when your history teacher told the class about Black Bess. The way you call everyone you don't like 'a Puritan' as a casual insult. The way you-"

"OK we get it...how do you know all of that?"

"Oh I know many things." She's being creepy again! I wish she'd stop doing that! She then advanced towards me, pistol aiming at me now, even though she knew it wouldn't do any damage. "You have them all written on your calculator." OK so maybe that's a little bit weird, but I do. "In fights you tell everyone you're a Cavalier." I backed away as she advanced. "You laughed and cheered when you moved on to the Stuarts in history."

I defended myself with the laughter. "Hey, in my defence, the title was '_was Charles II silly_' I mean I'm gonna laugh!"

"And as for the one who's body I have possessed now...You wrote his name on your arms numerous amounts of times."

I didn't have enough time to react to what happened next. As fast as it takes me to give up on thinking up a good simile, she turned and shot the Stuart King in his arm. He gasped as Shockwave ran over to him.

I completely lost it and threw _Alice _into the mirror, unsure if that would actually work or not. As she fell back, the glass smashed. The Hanoverian fell to the floor and I approached but slowly and carefully.

He clutched his arm where I had shot it earlier. "Ah was passiert?!" I'm pretty sure he asked what happened.

I sighed. "Lange Geschichte." Meaning long story.

* * *

**Don't ask, and don't expect me to ever write something serious**


End file.
